Hanging By A Moment Inuyasha Style
by PGNarutoFan
Summary: Will Inuyasha's and Kagome's daily fight end her adventures? Song Fic. I updated! Don't forget to review! I own nothing. Except how much time I put into this story. Later!
1. Small note and Summary

_**Hanging By A Moment- Inuyasha Style**_

Song Fic., with our favorite dog-eared friend, Inuyasha! And Kagome, his (cough girlfriend cough) best friend, school girl by by Monday, Jewel Shard Detector by Friday! Just kidding! Or am I...

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha...(sigh) Kikyo wouldn't be in the series anymore...A girl can wish can't she?

Summary: Inuyasha comes to find Kagome when she's late to come back to the Feudal Era. When he arrives, will their usual daily fight become something more? Will this be the end for Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era? Or will they be able to work something like this out? WHO KNOWS?

Inuyasha: Considering you ARE the author, I think YOU of all people should know.

Me: How about you shut up and I won't make a MirokuxInuyasha Fanfiction?

Inuyasha: SHUTTING UP!

Me: Good. Now, stay tuned! The first chapter will be coming soon!


	2. Wait, I'm confused

_**Hanging By A Moment- Inuyasha Style**_

Song Fic., with our favorite dog-eared friend, Inuyasha! And Kagome, his (cough girlfriend cough) best friend, school girl by by Monday, Jewel Shard Detector by Friday! Just kidding! Or am I...

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha...(sigh) Kikyo wouldn't be in the series...A girl can wish can't she? And I don't own the song Hanging By A Moment or Relient K. Life can't get worse.

Summary: Inuyasha comes to find Kagome when she's late to come back to the Feudal Era. When he arrives, will their usual daily fight become something more? Will this be the end for Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era? Or will they be able to work something like this out? WHO KNOWS?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hanging By A Moment- Inuyasha Style**_

Inuyasha was getting worried. Kagome was supposed to be here over an hour ago. He stormed off to the well angry, but as soon as he got to the otherside he put on a good face, hoping Kagome wouldn't be too mad at him for coming to get her. Inuyasha had begun to become accustomed to Tokyo five-hundred years into the future. The scenery was different, but not by much. Their were of course, buildings, people, shiny gadgets, and more odd things that he thought could touch, but decided not to. Their were still trees and flowers, but not as many as his time. He didn't mind the change much. Now it was off to find Kagome.

_The day has been forechanging..._

Inuyasha went to the most familiar building, which of course, besides the well house, was Kagome's home. He knocked on the door, but when no one answered, he went over to Kagome's window. But there, he saw Kagome crying. He quietly opened the window, and silently touched Kagome's shoulder, who was in a ball on her bed, with a tissue box, nearly empty, right near her hand. She obviously liked the touch, and she blindly whipped around, hugging the comforting figure. This knocked over Inuyasha, but he quickly regained his balance and embraced the crying girl back. Kagome thought this felt very good, but she suddenly realized that this wasn't who she thought it could be. She finally opened her eyes, and saw the familiar material, and remembered that Inuyasha was the one who had often held her, when she realized she must have become accustomed to his scent. She pushed him aside, and climbed back on her bed. Inuyasha was a bit confused at this.

"Kagome? Did I do something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, finally summoning what voice he had left, because his throat had been telling him to cry with its swelling, from the sadness he felt from the crying Kagome.

"Tell me the truth Inuyasha." Kagome finally said, her head snuggled into a pillow. But Inuyasha's ears could hear it perfectly.

_Starving for truth..._

"What are you talking about Kagome?" he asked, more confused then he was before.

"I saw it Inuyasha. You were kissing Kikyo! But you didn't even notice me! Do you still love her? Is she more important? JUST TELL ME INUYASHA! If you don't like me, then you can keep the shards and I won't come back with you." Kagome said, digging deeper into the pillow for comfort. She didn't dare look up, for fear of another crying fit. Inuyasha understood her body language, and moved on to her bed. Kagome was trying to breathe, and she didn't notice. Inuyasha merely took her chin and make her look at him.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"NO! JUST GO INUYASHA!" she screamed and cried, wanting him to leave and stay at the same time. Inuyasha understood she needed space, and he left the way he came he went back through the well, holding back his own tears.

_Closer to where I started..._

Inuyasha returned to the hut with Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango. Inuyasha told them she had an 'exam' and had to stay a little while longer. Sango and Miroku soon fell asleep, followed by Kaede and Shippo, who fell asleep in the same place where he slept with Kagome. He couldn't quite adjust to it for a while, but finally found a spot and adjusted to it. Inuyasha was the last to fall asleep, but his dream that night, was far from pleasant. His dream was terrible, he was in some sort of black hole, and no matter how long and hard he tried, he couldn't find anything, or anyone. He finally saw a figure off in the distance, a young girl, on the ground, who had obviously been crying. He soon realized it was Kagome. Wishing to comfort his friend, he ran towards her, but he couldn't get any closer. She just got farther away...He screamed her name, but she was soon out of eyesight. Suddenly, someone came up behind him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss. Inuyasha finally realized it was Kikyo. For a moment, he forgot about Kagome. But the exact moment after that, he remembered, and shoved Kikyo off of him.

_Chasing after you..._

He ran for Kagome, screaming her name, running farther and farther into the darkness, Kikyo somehow disappearing behind him. He ran for what felt like hours. Screaming, running, sweating, never getting anywhere. He collapsed, and awoke to cold water being poured on him. He sat straight up, wondering what had happened. He saw all of his friends surronding him, except the one he most wanted there.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha gave him a confused look. He went on. "Did something happen between you and Kagome?" he asked.

"No, why?" he asked, lying through his teeth.

"You were screaming her name. You were sweating, and you kept tossing and turning." Miroku and Sango finished. Both blushed afterwards.

"I'm fine now, thank you all." Inuyasha said, turning over to face the wall. Miroku and Sango shrugged their shoulders, and went back to their beds. Shippo snuggled against Sango, happy for the warmth. Miroku seemed a bit jealous at this. Nevetheless, within minutes, all of them were asleep. Inuyasha finally drifted off to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have that nightmare again. Tonight, within just a few hours, he would definitely have her back in his arms. And he would finally tell her his secret...

_**Ok, cruddy start. Little overused. But it WILL get better. I was just trying to make my deadline. Ok, review please! Don't forget to give me YOUR ideas too! Later!**_


	3. Dear Kagome,

_**Hanging By A Moment- Inuyasha Style**_

Song Fic., with our favorite dog-eared friend, Inuyasha! And Kagome, his (cough girlfriend cough) best friend, school girl by by Monday, Jewel Shard Detector by Friday! Just kidding! Or am I...

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha...(sigh) Kikyo wouldn't be in the series...A girl can wish can't she? And I don't own the song Hanging By A Moment or Relient K. Life can't get worse.

Summary: Inuyasha comes to find Kagome when she's late to come back to the Feudal Era. When he arrives, will their usual daily fight become something more? Will this be the end for Kagome's adventures in the Feudal Era? Or will they be able to work something like this out? WHO KNOWS?

Last time: "I'm fine now, thank you all." Inuyasha said, turning over to face the wall. Miroku and Sango shrugged their shoulders, and went back to their beds. Shippo snuggled against Sango, happy for the warmth. Miroku seemed a bit jealous at this. Nevetheless, within minutes, all of them were asleep. Inuyasha finally drifted off to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have that nightmare again. Tonight, within just a few hours, he would definitely have her back in his arms. And he would finally tell her his secret...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha escaped to Kagome's house late at night, while he thought the others were asleep, of course though, they followed to see if he was going to the well. Which, of course, he was. Kagome was asleep in her room. She awoke about three hours before the rest of her family. She opened the window to feel the morning wind. She noticed a small piece of paper, though. The handwriting was somewhat familiar, and she noticed her name on it. It read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I'm sorry for anything I did to you._

_I never saw Kikyo._

_All I can think about is you._

_When you were sick,_

_I brought a bag I could hardly carry to make you feel better._

_But you weren't there._

_What I mean, is that, I care._

_I don't express it well,_

_But I do care._

_Kikyo is the past,_

_And right now,_

_you and I are in the present,_

_with a future together._

_Whether that be just hunting Jewel Shards,_

_friendship,_

_or a farewell, if you wish to stay here._

_I promise you though, I'll be right there when you need me._

_Love,_

_Inuyasha_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_Forgetting all I'm lacking_

_Completely and complete_

_I'll take your invitation_

_You take all of me_

_Now...I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_There's nothing left to lose nothing left to fly_

_There's nothing in the world that can change my mind_

_There is nothing else..._

_There is nothing else..._

_There is nothing else..._

_Desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

_Closer where I started_

_Chasing after you_

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

_I'm living for the only thing I know_

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go_

_I don't know what I'm diving into_

_Just hanging by a moment here with you_

_Just hanging be a moment..._

_Hanging by a moment..._

_Hanging by a moment..._

_Hanging by a moment here with you _

Kagome folded the letter up. She put it down next to her, sat her head down on the windowsill, sat down in the chair next to her bed, and began to cry. The wind had suprisingly stopped blowing. She rised from her seat, just to fall back on the floor. She put her head down, not being able to stop her tears. She cried, her tears could make anyone cry. Just seeing the pain in her eyes, was enough to make you depressed. She managed to calm down for a little more than a few seconds, just long enough to speak.

"I'm an idiot. I sent away the person I loved. I didn't even get to tell him. Now he'll probably never see me again. There's no way I can go back there now. He won't forgive me." But the way she said it, so soft and full of pain, so delicate, fragile, full of care, and sadness. Little did she know, the person she had been thinking about, was looking through the window. He nearly began crying, but he slowly and silently climbed in the window. He went down on his knees, and held the crying girl. He couldn't do much else.

Kagome didn't know who it was at first, but she knew someone had entered the room. She felt their warmth approach, and start hugging her. She cried harder and harder, soaking the soft material. She was happy, though. She didn't know why, though. She really didn't have anything to be happy about at the moment. She slowly looked up, after finally crying her last tear. It had felt so good to sob like that.

"You were right, Kagome." he said. Kagome seemed confused, but knowing that she wouldn't be able to speak from all that crying, Inuyasha continued. "You are an idiot." Kagome seemed angry, but only for a second. She smiled, and gave him a hug, which knocked him over. She enjoyed that hug. She had gotten rid of all of her tears, and Inuyasha had forgiven her. There was really nothing else she wanted right now. She giggled at the flustered dog demon, who had got himself back up after she removed herself. He seemed happy, happy for both of them. Kagome had been laughing, until she saw the look on his face. She leaned up slowly, and kissed him. For at least a moment, but to her seemed like hours, she was happy. The floors and walls had disappeared, and Kagome and Inuyasha were the only two people left in the entire world.

"Inuyasha?" She asked afterwards.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Dog ears and all." she giggled.

"Hmph." Inuyasha crossed his arms like a little kid. He seemed so cute. Kagome just kissed him again.

"Yes, years later, they were married, and had one child and many great grand-children. They lived in the Feudal Era and Present Day, and lived in Kaede's village next to Sango and Miroku, who had also been married, and Shippo was currently a teenager, who was dating a human. Each of them had their happy ending. But, the question is, my children, was this also their new beginning?"

(Ding!) "OH! Looks like class is over. We'll be reading another story tomorrow!" The old woman said, calling after the children.

"Excuse me, teacher!" said the young girl with gray hair at the back of the room, who, even though her hair was gray, still seemed very young.

"Yes, Sheila?" the woman said.

"Tell me, did my parents really do stuff like that?"

The old woman's eyes glazed over, in a good way. She was remembering. She was on the verge of tears, but restrained them. "Yes, child, your parents were great adventurers, to this day even.

"Do you think I'll ever find my prince charming?" she asked.

"If you think you can, I know you can." the woman replied.

The young girl hugged her teacher, and left the room, holding each of her parents' hand.

"They've grown so much. And so will she." the woman thought.

"Excuse me?" Sheila asked.

"Um, yes?" she replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

"My mom and dad want to invite you to dinner. And Miss Sango and Monk Miroku are coming, with Lord Shippo, too!" she said.

The old woman walked to the door, blowing out the candles. She joined hands with the happy energetic girl and her mother and father, who she had all known personally.

"Hey!" the woman heard a voice.

"Come on, or we're going to leave you behind!" The old woman joined the pair, with her past and present friends.

"You know..." Inuyasha started, regaining his old pose when he was a teenager. "You're getting slower as you get older, Kaede." That earned him a bonk by Sango, a 'SIT!' from Kagome, and slap from Miroku, and an 'Are you okay, Daddy?' from his daughter.

Kaede laughed. She knew, that this was what a perfect ending, was made of.


End file.
